El secreto de sus cuerpos
by 39medalla
Summary: Sentir el deseo por primera vez, sentir el calor en su cuerpo y querer apagarlo, desean experimentar el tacto de otros cuerpos, estar confundidos y preocupados dispuestos a aventurarse a conocer sus cuerpos con otros.


**El secreto de sus cuerpos.**

**.-.-.**

**Adrien y Marinette.**

**Adrien iba en su asiento en silencio, durante toda la semana la inquietud y ansiedad de hacer esa pregunta a su mejor amiga, había estado asechando su mente, pero hoy era el día indicado, sabía que este día debía hacerla o si no perdería el valor que había reunido durante la semana, el sábadotendríaun desfile de modas en Tokyo, Japón, por lo cual debería quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, esperando a que fueran a recogerlos, mientras Nathalie y su Padre organizaban su horario, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado, perder su virginidad con Marinette.**

**Un calosfrió recorrió su cuerpo al tener ese pensamiento, ¿Estaba seguro de hacerlo? Si, ¿Quería hacerlo con Marinette? Si, ¿Había pensado en que pasaría si Marinette se negara? Si y era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, ¿Había pensado que sucedería con su relación si ella aceptara? Tristemente no y le daba miedo hacerlo, ¿Y qué pensaría su padre de el? En realidad, no le importaba, su padre había contralado su vida desde que su madre se había ido, fue estricto y severo, además de tener que aguantar su actitud perfeccionista, siempre siendo menos preciado, y criticado por el más mínimo error.**

**Pero lo de ese día, hizo que todo fuera diferente… quería desafiarlo, quería retarlo, quería decirle en la cara "tu no decidirás sobre mi vida", solo había querido cinco minutos con él para pedirle un consejo sobre una chica, y cuando por fin en esa semana su padre se resignóa darle cinco minutos, fue para decirle que él no había autorizado ninguna compañera para él y que se dejara de juegos estúpidos, que esa jovencita con la que estaba solo se aprovecharía de él y su estatus.**

**Después de esa conversación, Adrien dejo la oficina de su padre, sin oír más, ni preguntarle nada, para que perder su tiempo, para que hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, volvió a su habitación y comenzó a tocar el piano. **

**Toco por varias horas sin parar, molesto porque incluso su padre quería escoger a una chica para él, escogería a alguien perfecto de su agrado, pero esta vez no, esta vez el seria quien escogería.**

**Fue a finales de clases, cuando los dos se quedaron solos en el salón, Marinette tomando apuntes de las clases a las que había faltado, y Adrien con el mismo pretexto, para así terminar los dos juntos y solos, después de media hora ya seguro que casi no había nadie, se sentaron juntos y escribieron en silencio, Marinette intentando y fracasando en vano, en concentrarse en los apuntes, con la cara roja como tomate, gritando internamente en su mente emocionada de estar a solas con Adrien.**

**Pero no tardo en notar que algo parecía molestarle, no estaba escribiendo, solo estaba garabateando en su libreta, con su mirada fija en la nada, entonces Marinette se alarmocuando escucho una fuerte inhalación por parte de Adrien, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pensando que estaba molesto por ella, cuando al fin exhalo Marinette casi se desmaya, y empalideció al ver que voltio la carapara mirarla fijamente.**

**Marinette intento hablar, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran palabras incoherentes, -Marinette…- Empezó Adrien, a lo que Marinette únicamente pudo tragar saliva en respuesta, -Yo quería… pedirte algo-, Continuo Adrien hablando, a lo que Marinette ahora era una mezcla de nervios a punto de explotar, -Lo… que… quieras-, Dijo como pudo casi en un susurro; -Te…- Adrien se sonrojo y Marinette estaba al borde de un ataque cardio-respiratorio, -Gustaría… tener… -, continuo Adrien, ahora siendo él, el que no podía hablar, Marinette simplemente había dejado de respirar, ahora solo estaba hay esperando a oír la petición de Adrien, el cual con una última respiración hizo la pregunta, para la cual había estado reuniendo tanto valor; -Marinette te gustaría tener sexo conmigo-.**

**En ese momento, todo el universo de Marinette se congelo, debió a ver escuchado mal, si eso era, escucho mal… porque si ese no fuera el caso, entonces este sería un sueño, o por fin estaba comenzando a alucinar, o tal vez había muerto.**

**Marinette no sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero fue el suficiente para que Adrien se alarmara, con la cara pálida, temblando y tartamudeando, logro encontrar su voz; -¿Marinette… solo… solo olvida… lo que dije?-, Dijo esto a la par que tomaba sus cosas e intentaba huir, solo para que al momento de tomar su cuaderno, la mano de Marinette tomara la de él.**

**-¿Adrien… que… fue lo… que pediste…?-, Pregunto Marinette como pudo, aun creía que era un sueño, pero encontró el valor suficiente para confrontarlo, esta vez siendo Adrien quien se sonrojaría furiosamente; -Yo… dije… si te… gustaría… tener… sexo… conmigo-, Dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, provocando en Adrien que su estómagose retorciera en un nudo de nervios, hasta que escucho algo para lo que según él estaba preparado; -Si me gustaría… tener sexo… contigo-, Dijo Marinette en un susurro.**

…

**Corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela, rumbo al único lugar donde no los molestarían, al menos hoy, un viejo salón en renovación, cuando entraron, vieron que casi estaba terminado, cubierto por sabanas blancas para evitar ensuciar los muebles.**

**Y Marinette pensó por un momento que este sería el lugar en que ella perdería su virginidad, un gritito de sorpresa salió de su boca, al sentir como un par de brazos la rodeaban, envolviéndola protectoramente, Adrien no sabíaporque lo hacía, pero lo sentía necesario.**

**-¿Estas segura de… querer hacerlo?-, Pregunto Adrien suavemente disfrutando del aroma a coco de su cabello, posiblemente proveniente de su champú, Marinette estaba sonrojada, pero la situación era lo bastante seria como para que su estupor y amor adolescente no nublaran su juicio.**

**-Yo…-, Comenzó Marinette, pero se detuvo, inhalo profundamente y exhalo, intentado calmarse para poder hablar, se voltio para mirar a Adrien directamente a los ojos, y decirle, -Si me gustaría tener sexo contigo, pero, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo… conmigo?-, Había ensayado tantas veces para esa pregunta, y ahora no podía decir nada, así que simplemente decidió hablar con la verdad: -Yo simplemente, quiero sentirme libre… quiero tomar mis propias decisiones… yo quiero estor con quien yo quiera…-, Y Marinette lo entendió o al menos una parte, se imagino que su padre había dicho o hecho algo muy serio como para molestarlo.**

**Sabía que estaba mal, esta era una forma de rebeldía, por parte de él hacia su padre, -Adrien, lamento mucho la situación con tu padre… pero… no me refería a eso… si no ¿Porque quieres… hacerle exactamente conmigo? ¿Hay un montón de chicas dispuestas a hacerlo contigo, pero porque me escogiste a mí?-, Cuestiono Marinette, no es que no quería, pero porque a ella, de entre todas las chicas, porque ella.**

**-Tú no eres… como las otras chicas…-, Comenzó Adrien, volviendo a abrazar a Marinette, -Sé que puedo estar con quien yo quiera, pero para otras chicas solo sería conseguir un logro, un trofeo, se que muchas de ellas, o tal vez todas, se pavonearían por ahí, presumiendo que estuvieron con el súper modelo Adrien Agreste, ellas ven al modelo, ellas quieren estar con el chico de las revistas y anuncios, pero tu… no eres así, se que admiras mis anuncios, tienes fotos mías, pero sé que tú me conoces.-, Dijo esto a la par que Adrien encontraba las agallas para darle un rápido beso.**

**Se separaron con rapidez y se miraron fijamente, el beso tomo a Marinette con sorpresa, pero sus palabras se repetían en su cabeza, "pero sé que tú me conoces", ¿Lo conocía?, se pregunto Marinette.**

**Mientras que un nuevo beso comenzaba, preguntas inundaban la mente de Marinette mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y sus bocas se conocían, ¿Lo conocía? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Estaba bien esto?, fueron preguntas que hizo Marinette a la par que sentía las manos de Adrien subiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, para dejar caer su chaqueta.**

**Cuando se separaron con tímidos movimientos Marinette retiro con cuidado la camisa de botones y dejándola caer a un lado, para después retirar su camisa negra, el sonrojo y los nervios en ningún momento la abandonaron, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.**

**Pero su motivación menguo cuando presencio por primera vez su físico, piel perfecta sin cicatrices, músculos moldeados por el esgrima, era tal cual había fantaseado, extendió su mano para tocarlo, pero se retractó casi de inmediato, no estando segura de hacerlo, grande fue la sorpresas, al sentir la mano de Adrien tomando la suya y guiándola hasta su pecho, sintió una emoción grande, y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, sintiéndose ya más confiado, Marinette poso su otra mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con suaves movimientos, Adrien sonrió ante el gesto, el toque de Marinette fue dulce y cálido, algo que ya hace muchos años no sentía.**

**Y entonces fue el turno de Adrien de quitar la camisa de Marinette, revelando un simple sostén rosa pálido, que fue retirado esta vez por Marinette, quien por un momento cubrió sus pechos ante la atenta mirada de Adrien, con cuidado Adrien tomo las muñecas de Marinette y las aparto de sus pechos, dejándolos expuestos ante la atenta mirada de Adrien, quien se maravillo por tan hermosa vista.**

**Dos perfectas montañas de tes blanca, adornadas por un pezón rosa pálido, -¿Puedo tocarlos?-, Pregunto Adrien sonrojado con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, -Si…-, Dijo Marinette en un suave susurro.**

**Un calosfrió recorrió su espalda, al sentir una fría mano envolviendo su seno derecho, y casi grita al sentir su seno izquierdo recibir el mismo trato, Adrian se maravillóante la suave sensación de ambos senos calentándose bajo su tacto y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuandoescucho suaves gemidos escapar de la boca de Marinette.**

**Adrien sonreía suavemente, orgulloso de su trabajo, sabía que esos gemidos eran la prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien, y pronto cambio su enfoque a concentrarse en los ahora duros pezones.**

**Marinette se sentía perdida ante el tacto de Adrien, sus manos eran suaves a pesar de practicar esgrima, y su tacto firme y fuerte gracias a este, ella en un principio se vio reacia a tocarlo, pero encontró el valor para hacerlo, comenzó lentamente acariciando sus manos a la par que acariciaba sus senos, -¿Quieres que pare?-, Pregunto Adrien con voz suave, -No es eso… solo… sigue…-, Le respondió Marinette con una suave sonrisa, siguió acariciando subiendo lentamente por sus brazos, cruzando su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen donde fue que se detuvo, al ver un granbultoestaba en su pantalón.**

**Adrien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hacienda le sonrió suavemente, y abandono sus senos para tomar sus manos, -Si te incomoda, no tienes que hacerlo-, Marinette se sonrojo de un tono aun mas rojo, cuando desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo revelando su erección atrapada por un bóxer negro, Marinette desvió la mirada solo por un momento antes de bajar el bóxer, liberando así la erección de Adrien.**

**Marinette se sorprendió, y apenas pudo lograr evitar que un grito escapara de su boca, al ver por primera vez un miembro masculino erecto, bueno… tuvo que admitir que no era el primero que miraba… a veces cuando estaba sola en su habitación, no podía evitar entrar a ciertas páginas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que tenía en frente.**

**Ella diría que el miembro de Adrien era de un tamaño… "normal" según sus estándares… tal vez un poco más dotado e increíblemente depilado, -Es por las fotos-, Dijo repentinamente Adrien sonando un poco apenado, -Se que es raro que este… depilado, pero pronto patrocinare una marca muy famosa de trajes de baño, y mi padre dijo que debíamos prevenir… cualquier situación… embarazosa-, Dijo esto último casi sonando molesto, entonces Adrien al darse cuenta de esto, rápidamente cambio de tema.**

**-¿Creo que ahora es mi turno?-, Adrien dijo esto con una sonrisa, era más que obvio que Marinette estaba más que aterrada, por ende el debía mantener la calma y no asustarla. La ayudo a recostarse sobre las sabanas blancas que estaban colocadas hay para proteger los muebles, y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, en un rápido movimiento tomo también su ropa interior y lo deslizo por sus muslos, un nuevo chillido de vergüenza escapo de la boca de Marinette, y cubría su intimidad con sus manos, -¡No mires fijamente!-, Grito Marinette a lo que Adrien se rio un poco.**

**Entonces se dedicó a llenarla de beso, intentando calmarla, poso sus labios por cada parte de piel expuesta, sus labios, mejillas, manos, pecho, estomago, ombligo, y muslos, -¿Qué haces?-, Pregunto Marinette con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Simplemente quiero que te relajes-, Dijo Adrien acomodándose encima de ella, dejando que sus intimidades se tocaron, -Para ser tu primera vez…- Menciono Marinette pero pronto volvió a guardar silencio ante la inquisidora mirada de Adrien, -¿Para ser mi primera vez que?- Pregunto Adrien con una picara sonrisa en su rostro; -Digo… es que… yo.. tu… si…-, Marinette intento hablar en vano, pero lo único que logro soltar fueron palabras inconexas, en momentos como estos Adrian daba gracias al internet, ya que así se pudo informo de lo que debía hacer, como actuar con ella, y no hacer algo que no debía.**

**-¿Porque soy tan bueno en esto?-, Dijo Adrien a lo que Marinette simplemente asintió, -Se llama internet-, Dijo esto mientras rosaba con sus dedos el sexo de Marinette, a lo que esta cerro nuevamente las piernas, -Marinette… si no quieres, está bien, no me voy a enoja, te lo prometo, si quieres podemos abrazarnos y fingir que nada de esto paso-, El simplemente sonrió, y le dio una calidad y tranquilizadora sonrisa, él quería hacerlo con Marinette, pero no podía usar su influencia y obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiese.**

**Marinette lo miro fijamente por un momento, sabía que si decía que no Adrien estaría bien con eso, era su amor platónico, un chico atractivo un supermodelo, podría tener a cualquiera chica con solo una mirada, pero aquí estaba con ella, expuestos como vinieron al mundo… ella entonces no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, no como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, así que ella tomo la mano de Adrien entre las suyas, y la dirigió lentamente a su entrepierna, -Se gentil… por favor…-, Susurro Marinette mientras desviaba la mirada.**

**Adrien sonrió y coloco nuevamente un suave beso, en sus labios, -Lo seré, te lo prometo-, Dijo Adrien con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Fue un movimiento suave y gentil, acaricio cada zona como buscando algún punto en especifico, que tocar, sus dedos jugaron con sus labios vaginales, exponiendo su clítoris, el cual acaricio fervientemente, buscando que movimientos la excitaban mas, y solo cuando los encontró procedió a aventurarse mas y mas, introduciendo esta vez uno de sus dedos en su interior.**

**El movimiento tomo a Marinette por sorpresa, sacándole un gemido de placer, -¿Te lastime?-, Pregunto Adrien preocupado por su reacción, -Si estoy… bien… es solo que… fue… repentino-, Dijo Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa, -Te avisare cuando vaya hacer algo así-, Dijo Adrien con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Estuvieron así por un momento acariciándose mutuamente con movimientos, suaves, tímidos y cariñosos, Adrien llego a su límite, Marinette estaba en su límite, cuando se separaron de su centenar beso se acomodaron en tal posición que sus sexos se rozaban, -Marinette… ya no puedo más…-, Dijo Adrien entre gemidos, su voz se entrecortaba por bocanadas de aire, y su mirada se perdía en una bruma de placer, entonces Marinette extendió su mano y lo acaricio despertándole de su trance de placer.**

**-Estoy… lista…-, Y esta vez fue el turno de Marinette de dedicarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa, Adrien entonces tomo su hombría y la posiciono en la entrada de Marinette y la miro fijamente por un momento buscando señal de arrepentimiento, pero no vio nada más que aceptación, posiciono su pene en la entrada de Marinette y con movimiento de su cadera entro profundamente en ella.**

**Adrien sintió como su pene era envuelto por algo a lo que describiría como un terciopelo rosa y húmedo, sintió como su pene choco con algo parecido a un barrera que rompió, y como Marinette enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, y amortiguo su grito de dolor con otro beso. Empezó como un movimiento suave de vaivén, y no fue hasta que estuvo seguro, que el movimiento no se volvió más frenético, ambos gemidos se mezclaron al unísono, en una dulce sinfonía, besos, caricias, y dulces toques se intercambiaron.**

**Y cuando el final estuvo cerca, Adrien rápidamente se retiro de su interior y expulso su semilla en sus muslos, para después caer rendido a un lado de ella. Se abrazaron amorosamente, envueltos por una fina capa de sudor, y el olor a sexo llenando la habitación.**

…

**Marinette estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, Adrien se había ido de viejo a Tokyo esa misma tarde, entonces no habían podida discutir ni hablar nada, pero sabía que las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales, entre ellos dos.**

**¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Eran pareja? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Tendría que hablarle de que ella Lady…? Entonces escucho su celular sonar, era un nuevo mensaje al tomar su celular para verlo, se dio cuenta de que era de Adrien.**

**Adrien: ¿Estas despierta?**

**Marinette miro el mensaje por un minuto, respiro profundamente antes de responderlo.**

**Marinette: Si lo estoy.**

**Adrien: ¿Podemos hablar?**

**Nuevamente Marinette se tomo un minuto para ver el mensaje, antes de responderlo con un "Si", y luego comenzó una video llamada con Adrien, -Hola-, Dijo Adrien un poco sonrojado, -Hola-, Le respondió Marinette con el mismo sonrojo.**

**Hablaron alrededor de una hora…**

**.-.-.**

**Bueno y para empezar el año un nuevo fanfic de una mis parejas favoritas, sin más que decir a parte de desearte un feliz y prospero año nuevo, hasta la próxima historia.**

**.-.-.**


End file.
